Fabulous Night
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A PewDieCry One-Shot I made for fun. Pewdiepie and Cry play Bloody Trap Land and suddenly things become a little heated up. Rated for swearing and some sexual content. It's mostly a fluff story, so fluffiness it is.


**~Just a little something for you PewDieCry fans. Hope you enjoy this one-shot!~**

It was just another Saturday night, and Pewds was playing Bloody Trap Land with his bro, Cry.

"Oh my fucking god, yes! Oh my god, I am a fucking genius!" Pewds exclaimed happily, finally making it across the map.

Cry then, in the game, practically waltzes to him, landing gracefully next to his friend.

"Hey." He said simply, before jumping on top of Pewds, killing him instantly.

"What the duck, Cry?!" Pewds exclaimed, horrified.

Cry laughed and stated; "My blanket has magical powers, so I can fly."

Pewds laughed at that and rolled his eyes. "You can't fly, Cry. You're a cat. A cute, fluffy cat."

"No, I'm a fucking beast. And I can too fly! Watch this." Cry jumps in the air only to fall into a pit of lava.

Pewds covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Good job, Cry. Best flying technic ever. And, what do you call that move exactly?"

Cry rolls his eyes and chuckles, planning something. "That was called the 'Hot Cry'."

Cry jumps onto Pewds as he's jumping, killing him, leaving a shocked Pewds.

"And THAT is called the 'Bro Fucker'." Cry says, laughing hard.

Pewds turns to him and grins. "Oh ya?"

Suddenly Pewds leans over and tickles Cry, making the masked bro laugh even harder, struggling to get away, the game forgotten for a moment.

"How's this for a 'Bro Tickler'?" Pewds laughed, enjoying this.

"OMG Pewds! Hahahaahaha! P-please haha s-stop!" Cry struggled to say between fits of laughter.

"Surrender, and I'll show mercy!" Pewds growled, continuing his relentless attacks.

"O-okay! Okay! I surrender! I SURRENDER!" Cry said loudly, face flushed and out of breath.

Pewds stopped his assault and let Cry catch his breath.

Cry's breathing slowed and his heart rate was normal, only to realize their positions.

Cry was laying on the carpeted floor and Pewds was sitting up on his crotch, straddling him.

Pewds, just noticing their position, blushed, making Cry smirk. "Well, well, well. Getting a bit impatient now, are we Felix?"

Pewds looked down at Cry, blushing a deeper red and stuttered. "I-I wasn't... I mean, I didn't..."

Cry chuckled at his reaction and reached his hand up, poking Pewds nose. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed."

Pewds opened his mouth to protest, but Cry put a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

"It's alright, Pewds. I get it, it was an accident." Cry smiled gently up at him reassuringly. "No harm done, Friend."

Pewds watched Cry for a moment, studying him, making Cry a bit nervous by the silence.

It was weird cause he normally wanted it to be quiet, but now he just wanted Pewds to say something, anything.

Cry was so caught up in his own thoughts to notice Pewds getting closer to him until he felt something warm against his mouth.

Cry blinked, shocked by the sudden change.

Pewdie was KISSING him.

Slowly, Cry began to kiss him back, moving his lips against the other's.

Too soon for Cry, Pewds pulled back to look at the flushed burnet beneath him.

"H-How was that?" Pewds asked quietly, watching Cry's facial expressions.

Cry shook his head, snapped out of the trance Pewds seemed to have on him.

"I-It was... good. Great..." Cry said breathlessly, wanting with his whole being to kiss him again.

Pewds smiled brightly at Cry. "Oh good! I thought you would hate it." He said, relieved.

Cry froze and before either of them knew it, Cry was on top of Pewds, attacking his mouth with his own.

Pewds floundered for a moment before accepting this with a small moan, making Cry's hormones go even more crazy.

Cry licked Pewdie's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Pewds allowed.

Cry's tongue slipped into his bro's mouth and Pewdie's reached up to hesitantly greet the intruder.

When Cry's tongue touched Pewdie's, he immediately began to stroke, rub, and play with the hot appendance, making Pewds moan softly to Cry's delight.

Then they pulled back, gasping deliriously from the lack of oxygen, looking at each other in wonder.

"C-Cry, um... c-can I ask you something?" Pewds managed to choke out, still out of breath.

Cry looked back curiously at him. S-sure. Go ahead friend." He said just as breathless.

Pewdie's face was now a bright crimson as he looked down at Cry's chest. "Um... D-do you... like... me?"

Cry looked incredulously at the young blond. "Of course I do! What kind of question is that?"

Pewds continued to look at Cry's chest, refusing to look up. "N-no, I mean, do you LIKE me?"

Cry continued to look at him in utter confusion.

He was about to say he made no sense, Cry finally got it. "Oh, you mean..."

Pewds just nodded, not looking up.

Cry paused for a moment before smiling widely, pulling Pewdie in for a hug.

"You're so cute, Pewds. Of course I like you."

Cry leaned into Pewdie's ear, whispering; "I love you, Felix."

Pewds sighed content and snuggled closer to Cry's chest, loving the strong arms encircling him.

"I love you too, bro." He answered back happily.

They stayed like this for a moment till finally they pulled apart.

"So... wanna bloody up the trap land?" Pewds joked, making Cry roll his eyes.

"Good one Pewds. Keep practicing and you'll be almost as good of a joke teller as me."

Cry sat down in his chair as Pewds grinned. "I'm boss and you know it."

Cry rolled his eyes and just before Pewds could sit down, Cry pulled him swiftly to him, making Pewds fall into his lap.

Pewds blushed, making Cry smirk. "You're so adorable."

Pewds ignored this comment and leaned down, kissing Cry right on the lips.

'Best Saturday night ever.' Cry thought before loosing himself in the kiss.

**The End**

~_I hope you enjoyed! I was in a humorously fluffy mood, so decided to make this. Remember, it's a one-shot so I'm not continuing this. If, however, you guys like this kind of story, then I will make more like this. Anyways, please review and have a nice day, Friends.~_


End file.
